The Sixteen 'No's'
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Barney counted Robin's 'No's' when Bla-bla asked how Barney and Robin meet. This is the story of the sixteen 'No's' till Barney tells Robin that he loves her. Can Robin over come her issues in time? Or will Robin do what she always does and run?
1. Prelude: The Key

**TITLE: **_The Sixteen 'No's'_

**SUMMARY: **_Barney counted the nos that Robin had rabbled out when _Bla-bla_ asked how Robin and he met. This is the story of each one of those No's until he finally confesses his love for her. _

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Romance/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Angst/ Tragedy/ Spiritual/ Suspense/ Crime_

**RATING: **_T_

**PRELUDE:**

**THE KEY**

"So how did you and Barney meet, Robin?" Bla-bla asked with a wide smile on her face.

Robin's eyes widen and she began to shake. She was about to open her mouth to say that she and Barney were just friends – not dating. Just friends. That way Ted's on line 'girlfriend' would get the hint and leave her alone. What came out was this - "No, no, no, no," She tried to tell her self to shut the hell up – that Barney would get the wrong idea. "no, no, no, no, no, no" She felt her head shake and her hands messing with her legs. She felt Barney leg began to shift up and down – sideways into her leg. She quite liked the feeling. It was a something that he was doing just for her – only her. "no, no, no, Barney and I aren't together." She burst out with a nerves laugh. Her face grew hotter than before – and her voice began to crack even more. Lowered even, "No, no, no." Her mouth finally obeyed her brain and allowed her to shut the hell up.

She felt Ted's eyes on her. She bowed her head slightly and shrugged. He smiled in understanding. She nervelessly looked across the table at Lily and Marshall – Marshall shrugged and picked up his beer. It was over for him – he wanted to move on to something else. But Lily smiled in a knowing fashion. She would deny it all – that was the wisest and safest course of action. Sides all she had to wait was for Barney to make a smart ass comment – than life would go on.

Only, Barney's leg stilled as her No's kept bursting through. His leg gave her the pressure and the safety she needed during her melt down. "Really," She finally looked over at him – just waiting for him to say a smart ass sentence - Just praying that he would allow her to get away from her torture that much sooner.

"Sixteen 'No's'." Barney said with a smile and something else in his eyes. Something that she didn't understand – something she truly and really didn't want to understand.

She shrugged her smile was awkward, breaking eye contact she grabbed her mug and lifted it and took a nice long soothing drag of the beer inside.

She didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversion – it was how Ted meet the others. The group knew how she came to be part of them – so she wasn't in the stories much. The others were having fun reminiscing about how tight they were.

"Sixteen 'No's huh?" Barney's voice said in her ear. "I'm actually impressed."

Breaking out in sweat she moved away from him. Her hip hit the table as she shot out of the booth, "I h-have to g-g-g-o." She didn't take in any of the eyes that were looking at her as she just turned and, well run into a brick wall.

"Hey there now sweetheart – what's the rush." Arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her tighter into him.

"Let me go." She said in a chocked up voice. "Just let me go."

"Come on baby, let's go have some fun." The brown eyes looked into her own. "You and me now."

She tried to struggle out of the arms that were holding her tightly and firmly. Suddenly she felt someone behind her, she became even more urgent to get out of the arms that were holding her. She was suddenly pushed backwards against another male chest, turning around she wrapped her arms around his back – resting her head in the neck that was her safe place.

-------

He just glared into the eyes of the man that had tried to man handle her. He truly wanted to rush him and beat him to a bloodied pulp. But she was in his arms. She needed him. He just wrapped his arms more securely around her – pulling her even closer to him. His head tilted to the right as the man tried to move forward once more.

But the man was blocked. By Lily, so he just rested his cheek on the side of her face – while she just pulled herself back once more. They just stood there for what felt like forever. But in reality had to been just mere minutes – but in that time he just took in her essence.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. Smiling softly into her open brown eyes. "So want to go play battle ship?"

She laughed gently and still unsureness in her voice. "Thanks." She whispered. Licking her lips, "I don't know what got into me – I mean I can take care of myself, you know. Me, the very independent girl."

"Not so independent that she doesn't need her friends ever once and awhile." He said with a smile. He let one of his arm slid from her waist. "Seriously, how about we get out of here."

She pulled away suddenly, "You stay. I just want to be by myself." Her hands were shaking at her sides. She turned and managed to rush from the bar without another incident.

He watched her go with open eyes – turning back to the table – at six pairs of eyes looking numbly at him. Tapping the table as he raised his hand, "Wendy, I want the scotch bottle – on the double baby." Sitting back in the booth, "So where's Bla-bla ?" He turned to Ted.

"She left." Ted said with a shrug. "She actually said she wanted to go meet someone else on line – someone whom doesn't have any 'real' friends."

"Crazy that Blah Blah is." Barney said as he grabbed the shot glass that Wendy had set in front of him. "Thanks baby." He nodded as he lifted the glass to his lips. He swallowed half of the glass before setting it back on the table. Picking up the bottle next to it – he pored and kept on poring.

"Uh dude," Marshall said with a roll of his eyes, "You are literally washing the table mate."

Barney just kept pouring.

"Okay," Ted sighed as he just watched as the scotch went all over the table and onto the floor – on to all them in turn. "Time to call it a night."

Barney looked around in shock – than he looked down. "Sorry." He got to his feet and reached into his pants pocket. "I'll pay for the entire round. Plus the time that it will take to clean this mess up. Plus a hundred percent tip." He handed the money clip towards Ted. "I just can't be here right now."

"Sure." Ted said gripping the wad of bills in his hand. He watched Barney turn and leave the bar. Just as fast and awkward – as Robin. Something began to click in his mind. But, he wasn't ready to admit or deal with what he knew was the truth.

Not yet.

----------

"What are you doing here?" She looked surprised and uneasy at the sight of him sitting very comfortably in the chair. "I never invited you in?"

"Didn't you." He just lifted his right eye brow and a key.

"Give me my key back." She said in a dead pan voice, her hand out. "I didn't give it to you – so you can come in whenever you damn well please."

Barney just slipped the key back in his pocket.

"I said give it back, Barney." She said suddenly in a voice full of fear.

"I'm not going to let you abandon me." He said leaning back in the chair, his hands resting comfortably on the sides. "Sixteen 'No's' Robin, sixteen." He just looked at her eyes as she tried to hide behind her mask. Well he wasn't going to let her run away from this. From him.

"We aren't together, Barney, we never have been. Never will be." She sighed in annoyance. She tried to show her annoyance at his play at trying to get into her pants – trying to get her feelings locked behind the door once more. But she could feel his pull. His pull that wasn't making this easy on her.

"I don't want to be in your pants, Robin." Barney said in a soft and serious voice.

She just stared into his eyes and knew the truth. Hell she knew the truth the night that he tried – and they ended up playing battle ship. The night that he realized that she had fallen for Ted. He had kept the secret from everyone. Only speaking of it when Marshall hinted to Lily.

Yeah Lily told her about that after Ted and her finally got together.

"Then go home, Barney. I'm fine." Robin said her hands playing in front of her.

"You are so afraid of getting hurt, that you can't even stand friendship." Barney said in a knowing voice.

Her eyes flashed fire - "Look who's talking." She saw his eyes widen. She didn't allow him to speak up. She rushed on "Barney 'I'm so awesome to show any real emotion' Stinson!" Barking in harsh laughter, "I can't believe that you are seriously here lecturing me about being afraid to show emotions. To allow emotions in me."

Barney just let her get all of this. The more angry she was – than the less time she had to get her true self locked away.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe I was stupid enough to let you have a key to my place. I can't believe I trusted you enough to watch my place – my dogs when I went on business trips. My God, the things you did with your hoards of women in front of them have literally scarred them for life." Biting her lip and tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm glad I left them with my aunt, they are much safer."

"I can't believe I trusted you into my life. I knew better. I knew better." Angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "I knew better than to trust the unemotional boyish good looking jackass – untrustworthy Barney 'the freaking freak who's afraid to allow emotions to rule his life' Stinson." She let out a scream of frustration and self beating out.

"So how are the dogs?" He asked in a calm voice.

"What?" She blinked.

"How are the dogs?" He asked again.

"They love my aunt and they are loving the fields that they are running around in." She shrugged. "They are dogs. Give them space to run around in and they are happy. Chasing cats and chickens." She nodded, "That's a dogs life."

"Are they happy every time you go and visit them?" Barney's head tilted to the right.

"I don't want to talk about my dogs." She said, "I want you leave Barney, and never come back."

Standing to his feet. "I can't do that." He walked the few paces that separated them. "Ted's my best friend. My best bro." He said.

"Yeah so." She shrugged.

He reached over and took her hand, "You are my best female friend. My best female bro. You are my sis."

Swallowing hard as his words and the feelings washed over her. Seeping into essence – into her soul. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, you don't mean this Barney. No, no, no, no you can't mean this. No, no, no, no you don't know what you are saying. No, no...." She ran out of breath as she began to hyperventilate.

She felt his arms around her, and the next she felt was that she was sitting on her couch. Leaning forward with her head between her legs, and his arms tightly around her waist. His breath on her ear. "It's all right, Robin, it's all right. Just breath easy. Think of your dogs. You are safe."

Before she knew it, she was leaning her head against his chest. He had them leaning back against the couch and he just simply held her. His hands rubbed around and around her back – as she felt her eyes close and she felt herself fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

**END PRELUDE**


	2. Unexpected Development

**CHAPTER ONE **

**UNEXPECTED DEVELOPMENT **

Looking down he watched as she buried her head a little more deeper into his chest. As if she was trying to get more comfortable – or tying to reach inside his chest for his actual heart. He didn't mind that it was her whom was trying to worm her way past his barriers to where his heart laid. He gladly offered her the chance to what she wished. She would be the one person in the whole world whom could break him and crush him – and he would come back for more.

They were soul mates. He knew he could trust her to protect him and to never leave. But she still hadn't come to realize that about him yet. But she will.

She moaned softly as her arm slipped up his chest to his neck. He loved watching her sleep. He could do this for the rest of his life. If she would allow him too. But he knew these unguarded moments were far and between. That if she had her way than he wouldn't be able too. No one would be able too. He doubted that Ted truly had the pleasure of truly watching her sleep. That was a comfort to him – that she graced and trusted him enough to allow him to be able to see her.

Truly to see whom she truly was. Pass every wall and insecurities that she puts in the way of other human beings. He was her dog. Yes that was what he was to her – her dog. Truly only her dogs saw her for whom she was.

"Never take the collar off of me," He murmured in ear.

"I promise." She said heartfelt as she fell back into a deeper sleep.

He just watched her sleep. Protecting her from anyone whom would dare try to hurt her.

**THE FIRST NO**

Blinking as she tried to blink away the sleep from her eyes. She knew it was time to get up – because her brain was beginning to move a mile a minute. As it usually did after she had a good night sleep. She didn't feel like her head was on her pillow – or laying length wise. So she must have fallen asleep on the couch.

She heard a soft heart beat underneath her ear, so she had a overnight guest over. She wondered whom it was. She could have sworn that she didn't bring anyone home with her the night before. She hadn't been drinking that much at the bar. Yeah she helped with the rounds that everyone was buying – but she wasn't drunk. She didn't even reach level. The chest that her head was on had material on it. It wasn't a blanket.

So she didn't get lucky last night. Than why did she feel like she had? It had to be someone whom she trusted. It must be Ted who's arms were around her – who's hot breath was on her neck. He truly was the only one whom she would have allowed to stay with her. Without doing anything with him.

But, the heat didn't feel like him. The heat felt familiar and better than his. It felt safer. As if it would never go away. Not ever. She felt comforted and never wanted to move. If she moved than the heat would go away.

It would go away because she would demand it to go away.

Closing her eyes, she just allowed herself to accept the essence that the heat was offering her. She just needed a few more moments of pure acceptance – and dependency of this essence.

Her eyes opened and she pulled away from the heat. From the heart beat that she had found comfort in. It was time to meet the world on her own two feet. Her independence was at stake here. She would be able to meet the world head on – and alone – now that she had allowed herself to acceptant the offered essence.

"Hey." Barney said with a wink.

"You shouldn't have stayed." Robin stood to her feet and ran her hands down her sweats, trying to unwinking them. "I never invited you in the first place." Holding out her hand – palm up, fingers out stretched. "My key."

Barney stood up and shook his head. Reaching over to grab his coat. "I told you before, Robin, I'm not going to give the key back." Slipping the coat around his back – and straightening his tie. "No man is left behind."

"I'm not your wing man any longer." Robin said with a annoyed shake of her head. "That was a one time thing."

"No man left behind." Barney said looked steadily into her eyes. He turned and left her apartment without another world.

Robin sighed in annoyance. Her jaw tightened as she turned towards her bedroom. It was time to get ready to meet the day. She had a long day at work after all. She didn't have time to deal with Barney's annoying habit of getting under her skin.

**TED'S APARTMENT**

"I need your advice," Robin sat with her knees touching Lily's on the couch.

"I'm all about the advice girl." Lily said as she smiled and pushed Robin's shoulder back with her right hand.

"I need to get something back from someone – whom shouldn't have had the thing in the first place." Robin said blabbing.

Lily's right eye brow rose. "What did you give to Barney?" Her head tilted to the right, "Well if it what I'm totally thinking about – than there's no taking – getting or going back." Smiling slyly.

Robin sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to now or ever sleep with Barney. Not going to happen. I would much rater sleep with Marshall before I even _think _of sleeping with Barney." She lifted her coffee mug to her lips and took a deep drink. She spit it out and eyes welled up in tears – as she chocked on the steaming hot liquid that was assaulting her taste buds.

Lily moved backward in instinct trying not to allow the hot liquid to hit her skin. She didn't have to worry – Robin's hand moved towards herself. Before Lily could realize what was going to happen – the mug turned and spilled onto Robin's lap. "Oh my God, Robin, we need to get you cleaned up fast."

Tears steamed down her cheeks as she felt the pain of the steamy hot liquid on her lap. The material that was covering her wasn't protecting her enough. She could still feel the fire on her skin. She began to hyperventilate.

The bathroom door bust open and Marshall came running out, "What the hell is going on." His eyes wide in fear he looked at his wife. Sighing in relief to find her safe and sound. He than turned to look at Robin, "Oh My God." He breathed as he took in the situation.

"We have to get these clothes off, Marshall, I have to be able to protect her." Lily cried as she quickly began to undo her jeans. Marshall was down on the ground in a nano second jerking her shoes off her feet. With Marshall holding Robin up, Lily managed to pull down her jeans and panties in a flash. "We have to get her in the bathroom. We have to get some ointment on her."

Marshall quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted the sobbing woman in his arms. Within a few steps he was back in the bathroom, setting her gently down on the toilet lid. Moving to allow his wife to have room to work. Pulling out his cell phone, "Help. My friend has burnt her lap with scolding hot coffee." He quickly said as soon as the emergency dispatch answered. "It's been a minute and a half. My wife is putting ointment on her right now. But the skin is bright pink and looking more serious than what we can fix here. Hurry please." He quickly rattled off the address.

"I'm going to wait for them in the hallway," He said after closing his cell phone. He rushed from the apartment and did just that. Bouncing on his feet. He wanted to call his two best bros – but he had to leave his cell free – they could be calling for more directions after all.

"It hurts so much." Robin hissed through her teeth. She couldn't stop the shaking that her system was in. She couldn't find the control of her center to help ease the pain. Why couldn't she stop this pain.

_I'm here._

Robin's eyes closed as she tried to breath in the essence that was being offered her. She had to forces on the voice that was oozing into her soul. She couldn't handle this pain on her own – she must rely on the voice. On this person whom had taken her independence from her – that she had freely given it over too.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Not pain due to the burn.

_You are going to be fine, Robin. I'm here. I'm not going to leave. Not ever. You are going to be fine. Just fine. I promise you._

Lily moved aside as the pharmaceutics came in. Robin still had her eyes closed – but at least she was breathing easier and much calmer than before. She kept a close watch on Robin's face as the pharmaceutics went to work. Soon it was over and the young woman was standing next to her. "We need to get her to bed."

"She doesn't live here. But she can have my husband's and my bed." Lily said with a nod.

The man stood up and put his hand around Robin's waist – Robin tightened up and cried out in pain.

"Get your hands off of her." Barney said with a low grow from behind. He had come as soon as Marshall called and informed him what had happened. His heart stopped the moment he saw Robin's eyes jerk open in fear as soon as the male touched her. "I'll tend to her."

The man stood to the side and shrugged. He began to remove the gloves from his hands.

Lily moved aside as Barney knelt down in front of Robin, "Hey there Robin, I'm gonna get you to a bed. Time to get some rest." He said in a soft voice, moving his hand to her waist. Lily watched as Robin began to relax and lean forward. Robin hands went around Barney's neck and she just simply allowed him to lift her in one fall swoop. She moved aside so Barney could carry Robin from the bathroom.

"She is going to be in pain for a few weeks. The burn will blister. She can not pick at it. If it does than it will be much worse than it is now." The female was explaining to Lily and Marshall – as Barney carried her to the bedroom. "She shouldn't be moved much."

"She's welcomed to stay here till she's healed up." Marshall said with a nod. "Lilly and I can sleep on the couch."

"If she gets any worse, any infections than call us back." The female said at the door. "Let her get some rest before you call her doctor. Tell her doctor that he or she should make a house call."

"Thank you, we will." Marshall said with a nod. Sighing he turned from closing the door.

"I hope you don't mind that Robin stays in our bed. Thought it would be best. I mean I know Ted would offer up his bed, but I know Robin wouldn't feel comfortable. Just thought our bed was the best solution was all." Lily was babbling with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Marshall wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her tightly against him. "It's going to be all right, Lily pad. Robin will be all right. She's safe now."

**MARSHALL AND LILY'S BEDROOM**

Barney gently laid Robin on the bed. He pulled back the blankets that were surrounding her, and helped her ease onto the silk sheets. He was pleased to see that Marshall and Lily had the foresight to put the silk sheets on their bed. The silk wouldn't hurt Robin too much. It will be smooth against the skin and against the burn.

He pulled the sheet to cover her up. "I'm going to go by your apartment and get you some clothes. I want to actually see you in that sexy number in your top left hand drawer."

"When have you -" Robin's voice drifted off as she breathed in deep. She felt the pain once more. "Oh yes when you watched my apartment." Her eyes closed than opened, "I don't want it. I don't want anything that one of your conquest wore. Actually when you are over there, Barney, burn whatever you and your women touched, sat on, wore." Her voice harden.

Barney blinked. "I'm not going to do that, Rob -"

"Yes you are." Robin said in a steady voice. "I will not have another woman's scent in or around my apartment. That is my home. Not some other womans."

"Your dogs were at my apartment when I showed them the things that I did." Barney softly said. "I would never take a woman to your home, Robin. Never." He looked steadily into her eyes.

Robin blinked. "I never told you to take my dogs, Barney." She felt her anger rise even more. "How dare you take my dogs out of my apartment."

"I walked them." Barney said in a calm voice.

"That's all that I requested of you, Barney, just walk them a few times a day. Make sure they have food and water. Make sure they didn't get into the liquor cabinet. That's it." Robin leaned her head against the base board. "I never once told you to let my dogs leave my apartment for a long period of time."

"They needed to be with someone, Robin. They missed you." Barney said. "The only thing I did wrong was having sex in front of them. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't. You'll never be able to go near them again." Fire was in her eyes. "You aren't allowed to watch them when I'm gone again."

"They aren't with you, Robin. They are at your aunts." Barney softly said.

Robin blinked rapidly. "They are still my dogs. Mine." She whispered in a dead pan voice.

"No one said other wise." Barney stood to his feet.

Robin just turned her eyes away and stared at the wall.

"I'll be back in a bit." Barney said and left the room. Closing the door softly behind him, turning he found Ted's glare. "You shouldn't have made her give those dogs away."

"I couldn't stand the thought of the ex boyfriends." Ted said with a shrug. "I never _made _her do anything she didn't want to do."

"She didn't want to give those dogs up." Barney said moving past him towards the door. Resting his hand on the knob, turning to face him. "While I'm gone, please leave her alone. She needs her rest."

"Just me or everyone." Ted said.

"Lily can go in. But no one else." Barney said with a nod. Opening the door he left.

"Who made him her guardian?" Ted turned and faced the closed door once more.

"They are friends." Marshall said looking his shoulder at his college best friend. "They grew close when she became his wing man for that one night."

"They shouldn't be close. Robin doesn't need Barney's brand of friendship." Ted said still staring at the door.

"Actually she doesn't need your brand of friendship." Lily said in a knowing voice.

Ted's head turned quickly making things blacken. His face heated up and his palms clenched at the sides. "Are you calling me a fair weather friend?"

Lily shook her head. "No Ted, you aren't listening."

"I just heard you say that I don't deserve to be friends with Robin." Ted barked in a low quiet voice.

"Robin doesn't need your type of friendship right now, Ted, she doesn't need you to try to fix her all the time." Lily explained. "She just needs to be accepted for whom she is. She just needs to feel that she's just fine and she doesn't have to change."

"I never once said she had to change." Ted protested.

Lily remained silent.

"Screw it." Ted said and went into his bedroom. Shutting the door softly but firmly behind him.

He just didn't want to deal with the truth again.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	3. Dealing With The Aftermath

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DEALING WITH THE AFTERMATH**

**ROBIN'S APARTMENT**

Barney shook his head, "You shouldn't have come. She doesn't like anyone in here without her expressed permission." He was very angry with the fact that Marshall had followed him to Robin's. He had tried to prevent his friend from getting into the cab; but Marshall was too fast for him. How could a bulky man like Marshall be so quick on his feet.

"You need some help lugging her things over," Marshall said with a shrug. "Seeing how she's going to stay in Lily's and my room for a while; figured I should help." He just couldn't understand why Barney was being so mule headed in this matter. They were both Robin's friends. They were both concerned over Robin's welfare.

"You can wait out here." Barney said his hand still on the knob. The door remained firmly shut.

"I'm not going to go through her personal belongings. I'm just going to collect her books and magazines." Marshall said. Okay this was seriously getting on his nerves. What was Barney's deal! It was like he felt like he solely owned the friendship of Robin. What the hell, they all were Robin's friends – not just Barney.

Barney glared into the taller and slightly younger man's eyes. "Why can't you respect her privacy, bro?! Just respect is all she is asking."

"Who died and made you her guardian ? I think Robin would hate this more than she would; my being in her apartment gathering her books." Marshall felt his muscles tighten. "More time we stand here arguing over a very mote point, the more time Robin is without her things."

"She doesn't want you invading her personal space." Barney growled.

"How do you know this?" Marshall's right eye brow ticked. "When have you turned into Ted."

"Even Ted isn't welcome here without being asked." Barney said in a low voice.

"Says whom?!" Marshall roared, than suddenly realized how loud he was. Lowering his voice. "Says whom."

"Robin." Barney calmly said.

"Ted is always here. Before, during and after their relationship." Marshall stated in his best lawyerly tone.

"Robin never invited him. Not even when they were together. Ted always just showed up. Or just told her on phones that he was coming over. Not once did Robin invite him." Barney said in a calm voice.

Mouth open to deny, than shutting it. "Robin enjoyed Ted's visits. They were and are friends." He shrugged.

"Did she?" Barney said with a right eye rose. "She wanted the respect of her privacy. She wanted the respect of being the one to invite people over. Ted never gave her that. Still doesn't give her that."

"What about you?" Marshall demanded in a heated voice. "You are doing the same thing as Ted."

"Robin has invited me over – each time she has been the one to invite me over." Barney said in a steady voice. "She hasn't invited you. She doesn't want you in her home." He opened the door and stepped in. "Please respect her right to privacy and wait out here."

Marshall sighed and nodded tightly. He watched as Barney shut the door. Pulling out his phone he dialed his wife. "Lily has Robin ever asked you to her apartment?"

"What sort of question is that?" Lily said in confusion.

"I want to know if and how many times Robin has invited you over." Marshall said leaning into the wall.

"I don't keep track." Lily said with a sigh. "Why is this important?"

"Barney has brought up somethings is all. Did you know that Robin has yet to ask Ted over to her place. Ted always invited himself over."

"That's true." Lily said. "I have showed up at Robin's uninvited only once; I could tell she didn't like it. So I always waited for her to invite me over."

"Good." Marshall said with a tight nod. "She never invited me over."

"She will." Lily said. "I need to go. I want to check on Robin. Make sure that she's not in too much pain." With that she hung up the phone.

Marshall leaned against the wall opposite Robin's closed door – and waited for Barney.

**TED'S APARTMENT – MARSHALL AND LILY'S BEDROOM**

"I don't want to see anyone," Robin said in a growl at the knock on the door.

"It's only me, Robin, it's time to get some fresh salve on." Lily's voice said from behind the door. "Come on honey, let me in. You can't do it on your own."

"I said I don't want to see anyone." Robin shouted in anger. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Tears of pain and anger. Anger at herself for getting herself into this situation in the first place. "I can handle this on my own." She tried to hide the chocking of her sob – but didn't manage. To her horror the sobs burst forward.

The door slowly open.

"GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT! I DON'T NEED OR WANT YOU!" Robin screamed as she tried to rein in the sobs.

"Robin, I just want to help you is all." Lily said standing next to the door. Her wide brown eyes stared at her fallen friend. "Please just let me in to help you."

"No." Robin said in a stubborn voice. "No."

"Robin," Lily said in the voice that she would use with her children, "darling you are in pain. You can't make it better on your own. You need someone to help but the soothing medicine."

"Get out." Robin seethed between her teeth.

"You can't always remain on your island, Robin." Lily stepped forward.

That was a mistake. Suddenly a book came towards her. If she didn't duck than she would have been hit square in the face. As it was the book just gazed her right cheek as it sailed passed her. It landed with a loud thud on the floor – next to Ted's desk.

Ted jumped to his feet the moment he saw the book fly out. This was way more serious than Robin just refusing Lily's help. He had to stop this before anything more came about. "What the hell are you doing, Robin?" He glared into the room at his ex girlfriend and his friend. His body remained in the hallway – out of respect of what Barney had said earlier. But he wanted to rush towards the bed and wrap his arms around his friend's shoulder – Robin needed him for crying out loud. She was just crying for him to protect her.

"I WANT TO BE ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO BE IN MY HOME! AWAY FROM YOU FUCKING PEOPLE!" She screamed in anger. "NOW GET OUT!"

"That's not going to happen, Robin. You can't be alone right now. You are hurt and you need to be taken care of." Ted said in a soft calm voice. "Just allow us in, so we can help you."

"NO!" Robin screamed.

Before Ted could reply he felt a hard hand on his shoulder, "She said no. Respect her answer." He twisted his head and glared into Barney's eyes. Barney just twisted him and pushed him away from the door. "Lily it's time you get out too." He watched as Lily with shaking head left the bedroom. Barney stepped in and shut the door firmly behind him.

**TENDING TO ROBIN**

"I just want to be left the fuck alone." Robin said wiping her face with her hands. Barney watched as she angry ran her hands up and down in frustration.

"That's simply not going to happen Sparkles, not right now at least." He set the suitcase case down at his side, walking to the dresser he put the box on top of it. "You are in no shape too move to a cab. Ride a twenty minute to Brooklyn and than get up to your apartment." Turning he shrugged, "It's just better that you remain here. So deal with it."

Her hands lowered to her lap, she cried in sharp pain. "I don't need any help. I'm independent woman here, I can take care of myself just fine." She seethed through the blinding pain.

Barney walked over and sat down next to her. Putting his hand overs he just stared at her, "I'm here, lean on my strength." He said in a soft calming voice. "Forces on my eyes, Robin, just forces on my eyes until the pain leaves."

Robin just listened to his voice. She wanted to deny it. But she couldn't. His voice was helping her through the pain. The pain slowly went away until she felt his essence over her sheet covered wound. She breathed slow and easy.

Barney silently waited for her thanks.

"Get out." She breathed through her nose.

He blinked. Okay that wasn't what he was expecting here. But hell this was Robin after all. What else should he have expected. Sighing deeply. "I'm not leaving. Not until we get you cleaned up. I want to make sure you manage to fall asleep."

"Get out." She repeated once more.

Barney stood up and walked over to where he left the suitcase. He lifted it up and set it on the end of the bed. Zapping it open, "Now I brought you all your favorite things." He looked into her fire blazing eyes. "Some of mine also." He smirked.

Robin sighed deeply and shook her head. Wrapping her arms across her chest and gripping her fingers on each arm.

Barney sighed, "So it's going to be the hard way than." Without another word he jerked the sheet off of Robin's waist.

Robin yelped in pain and anger. She shut her mouth tight, and he could hear her teeth griding.

"If you keep griding your teeth, than you will lose that beautiful smile of yours." Barney said as he leaned over and gently pulled up her shirt. "I like that smile of yours." He said as he lifted the shirt over her head. "It makes my day to see that smile." Smiling down at her blazing eyes. "I would hate to see broken teeth come out of your mouth." His finger lightly traced jaw bone.

She jerked her head away.

Barney laughed underneath his breath. Reaching over he undid her bra. "Don't worry, I see you as a map. I'm Doctor Barney after all." He said in a professional voice. "Just a map." He took the bra before she could touch it. Turning he saw in relief that Lily had managed to bring in a bucket of water. Robin must have taken a little nap earlier. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Robin remained silent. Her eyes were glued on the closed door.

Barney sat on the bed after he retrieved the bucket. "I promise that I won't hurt you. But Robin, you have to get some clean water on your body. It's one of the way you need to heal." He wrung out the wash cloth as he was speaking. Keeping his eyes firmly in her eyes.

Robin didn't move a muscle.

Barney brought the wash cloth to her skin. She tightened and she blinked back the tears that threaten to drop. He managed to quickly wash her upper body and her legs. Licking his lips. "I'm sorry that this is going to hurt you Robin, but your burn has to be clean."

Robin's hands tighten on the bed sheet underneath her.

Barney gently put the cloth over the burn. He saw that tears rolled freely and unchecked down her cheeks. Carefully he washed the wound with warm water and soap. He was relieved when it was all done, and he began to put the ointment on. Standing up he walked to where he placed the outfit that he wanted her to wear.

Walking back with the silk night grown over his arm, "I know you like the length of this. I like it too. It's my favorite color on you. So I hope you are pleased with my first choice."

Robin glared into his eyes. He read the plead in them. "You won't need your bra for this fitting. Sides you need to get some sleep. It's been a long and painful day for you." Barney said as he slipped the night grown over her head and down to her waist. He looked down at the burn, "the silk won't hurt you – much." Gently he moved the silk past the burn and down her legs.

He pulled up the sheet to cover her with it. "Tomorrow I'll change the linen. I brought over some of my own sheets for you."

"Leave." Robin whispered. "I'm tired. I just want to get some sleep."

"I'm going to remain here till you fall asleep." Barney said sitting in the chair that Lily had pulled up next to the bed. Reaching up he touched her arm, "You need to get some proper rest, Robin."

"I don't want you here." She said not turning her eyes to his. She refused to moved a muscle. "I never asked you to help me."

"You couldn't have done it yourself." Barney firmly but gently said.

Robin closed her eyes.

Barney simply watched her until he heard her even breathing. Leaning forward and putting his mouth to her ear. "Never let go of the lease."

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Anger, Fear, Loathing

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ANGER, FEAR, LOATHING**

**TED'S APARTMENT – LIVING ROOM**

"I can't believe this." Ted said in a hard voice. "This is my apartment."

"Ours." Marshall said firmly.

"My name is the first name on the lease. After your new apartment is ready for you to move in – than your name will be taken from the lease." Ted explained in a hard but bored tone.

"Until than this is my apartment also." Marshall said in a steady voice. He felt Lily move closer to him. He was sitting in the chair with his wife in his lap, and Ted was sitting in the center of the couch. Ted's arms were folded across his chest and a dark look was on his face. Ted looked like a little boy whom didn't get his way. Well his old college best friend wasn't going to get away with this. No amount of sulking is going to change the fact that Robin didn't want or need him to take care of her.

That Robin had found herself another protector. That Robin had freely _chosen_ another protector.

Ted Mosby just has to deal with the fact that he wasn't everyone's knight in shining armor.

Yeah, this was going to be a joyous time.

"As soon as you move out, than Robin moves in." Ted firmly stated.

"I think you should ask her first." Lily said.

"She'll be happy and content here." Ted said with a straight face.

"She never wanted to live with you in the first place." Lily said.

"In her one room small apartment. This is two rooms and a larger place." Ted quickly shot back. "She'll be fine living here with me."

"She rather live in the streets than live here with you." Lily said in a mono tone. "Do you hear me Ted? The streets." A tear rolled down her right cheek. "Please don't push this mote issue. Don't make Robin run away from all of us."

Ted waved his right hand away from him, "So, I should allow her to go off in the sunset with _him_."

"If that is a way to keep her, than yes." Lily said with a nod of her head. She felt Marshall's arm tighten around her waist. "You have to let her go. You have to let the image that you have of her go, Ted. For her sake. And for your own."

Ted swallowed hard. "I can't. I won't. Because I know the true Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr."

"No you don't." Lily said in a steady voice. "None of us do. Well, she lets me in a little. Just a little bit – not much." She shook her head. "You don't know Robin Charles Scherbatsky Jr. None in this room does."

"You are saying that _he_ knows more about her than _I _do!" Ted was on his feet quick as lighting. "I want the bastard out of my home. He is no longer allowed here. He is no longer allowed welcomed to try to invade in Robin's life. I'm through with him."

Lily slowly removed Marshall's hand from her body, and stood to her feet. "Lets go down the bar, Ted. Let's just sit down and be calm and reasonable about this."

His jaw tightened, "I'm not going to leave that bastard here alone with her. I'm not going to allow him to take advantage of how vulnerable she is in." He stormed towards the closed bedroom.

"She has already allowed him in. Full access." Lily's voice halted him half a step up the one single step.

He slowly turned and stormed to the door that led out of the apartment. Jerking it open he slammed it shut. Allowing the walls to shake around the door.

A scared yelp sounded from the bedroom.

**MARSHALL AND LILY'S BEDROOM**

Barney wrapped his arms around Robin's stomach as she had sat up straight. Her eyes were wide in fear and he knew that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Her body was stiff as a board, and she was beginning to fight him. Her nails clawed at his arms to get them off of her. But he just held on more tightly. He was afraid what she would do in her fear. Her right hand left up and he felt her finger nails on his face. Suddenly he winched in pain as he felt the nails rake downward.

"Robin, calm down baby. It's Barney. You are safe. I have you." He said in a quiet and calm voice. So not to upset her any future. But she just continued to fight him with all her might. Her hand raked down his cheek again – in the same spot as before. He knew that she broke the skin. He could feel the blood begin to ooze out of the wound. He could feel the sting that the breeze against his sensitive skin.

He had to get her to calm down. She was about to do some serious damage to her burn. He couldn't allow that. He simply wouldn't allow that. He was going to calm her down. Now. He felt her suddenly fall against him in a swoop. He moved his hands from her waist up her heaving chest. His hands stroked her neck – underneath her hair. "You are safe now, Robin." He breathed in her ear.

She just buried her head into his right shoulder and breathed in his scent. She couldn't stop shaking or shuddering. It had all seemed so real. She had believed that she was back there – being hurt over and over again. Being alone. Having no one to come and save her. Having no one to protect her.

But now her protector had her in his arms. She was being protected by her protector. She knew that this was real – that he was real. Her heart began to slow back down from the race it had been in. Her arms just tightened around his back – as she pulled her self more securer into him.

Barney just held her as she calmed down. He finally felt her even smooth breath against his neck. Gently pulling her away and helping her back down. He found her eyes were closed and she was at peace once more.

Pulling away from her, he turned his head towards the door. He found Lily standing with wide eyes looking at the bed. At Robin. "What the hell happened? Who slammed the door." His eyes glittered as he spoke in a soft voice.

"Ted's upset that Robin truly hasn't accepted him into her life." Lily said with a shake of her head. "He's upset that she has fully accepted you into her life. Into her soul."

"Well he has to get over it." Barney growled. "It's Robin's right to chose whom she wants in her life – not _his_." Breathing deeply. "If he can't remember that he has a guest whom needs some peace and quite. Than I suggest he goes somewhere else while Robin is in recovery." He sighed through his nose. "For a fixer over thinking man, Ted isn't using his freaking brain here. This is a no brainier."

"I won't allow anything or anyone to upset Robin anymore. Not while she's in pain because of that scalding hot coffee." He glared at the younger woman, "Which you gave her by the way."

"She made it herself." Lily said.

Barney blinked. "I'm sorry for accusing you on hurting Robin, Lily. I know that you never intended this to happen."

"She never intended this too happen. We were talking and she forgot to allow the coffee to cool down. She had the mug in her hand – she was upset and the mug overturned. It was a accident." Lily tried to blink back the tears that were falling, but very unsuccessfully.

"What were you talking about?" His eyes slanted. He knew Robin – he knew that she could handle herself in every situation. Expect when it came to herself.

"That's for Robin to say." Lily said in a steady voice. "I'm not breaking her confidence. I'm not going to destroy her trust in me."

Barney nodded and eased up. "Thank you Lily."

She just swallowed.

"Just inform Ted that his temper tantrums are not allowed while Robin is here. That if he thinks of having another one – than he is remove himself from the apartment." Barney said. He turned his head back to look at the sleeping Robin.

Lily closed the door.

**MACLEARN'S **

Lily stormed into the bar and passed all the people who were in her way to the booth. Marshall looked up and widen his eyes. His mouth made an 'oohing' motion. Ted just turned his head and glared up into her angry eyes. Her hand raised and swung around. Slapping his cheek and jaw bone – leaving print marks.

"Lily-pad." Marshall said eyes wide.

"How fucking dare you!" She leaned into palmed onto the table close to him. "How fucking dare you cause so much problems – all because you can't stand the fact that it's not you whom Robin trusts her soul with." She spat in his face. "You make me sick."

"Has _he_ left the apartment yet?" Ted quietly asked his hand still around the mug. "Has _he_ left _her _side yet?"

"He'll never leave her side, Ted. She'll never allow it." Lily whispered in a low voice. "Everything has been chosen. He's the one that she trusts, not you. Now get that through your thick head and soul – and move on all ready."

Ted slowly lifted the mug to his lips and swallowed long, and deep. Placing it back on the table. "I wish the bastard out of my home."

"Did you know you scared Robin when you slammed the door?!" Lily shook her head. Her hand lifted and once more she slapped his cheek. "She was sound asleep – resting the way she needs. Than you have the gall to slam the fucking door. What the hell were you thinking!"

His eyes softened, "I'm sorry for upsetting Robin, that wasn't my plan. I just wanted _him_ to know how angry I was."

"In doing so you scared Robin." Lily's jaw tightened and her hands clenched on the table. "It's time you move out, Ted."

His eyes darken, "It's my apartment. My home."

"While you are in this much anger over something you do not want to understand or accept – than you are the one whom is hurting Robin. I can't allow that. So please stay away from the apartment – until Robin is healed and can go home." She stood to her feet and frowned down into his eyes. "You are my best friend, Ted, aside from Marshall. I have known you just as long as I have known Marshall – I understand you, and I love you for loving heart and spirit.

"But I just can't and won't understand this, Ted." Her shoulder lifted and than lowered. "How can I when you are so willing to hurt a friend. A friend whom is physically hurt and in need of peace. I never thought I would ever become disappointed or mistrustful in you, Ted Mosby, but I am in this."

Marshall reached over and touched her right fist. "Lily pad." He said in a soft and chocking voice. He felt his wife's pain. He felt it as his own too. But he had to be the one to stand by Ted's side. No one else would. If he didn't than Ted may be lost to them all.

"I'll have your stuff out in the hallway when you return. I'm going to put the dead bolts on, plus the chain. Don't even brother to unlock the locks, and force your way in." Lily said with in mono tone. "If you do than I'll have no choice but to press charges against you." With one last final look at Ted – she turned and walked away.

Ted just silently lifted the mug and took another long swallow. "Looks like it's a hotel for me." His lips tightened.

Marshall mentally sighed in relief. Pleased that his friend decided to obey Lily's order. There was hope to calm Ted down in the next twenty four hours – forty – eight hours at the most. But time at least was on his side.

**TED'S APARTMENT – TED'S BEDROOM**

Lily silently packed a few of Ted's belongings into two suitcase. She knew that it was going to take longer than a day or two before Ted finally allowed himself to lose the one piece of his heart that he had been holding onto for two and half years.

She hated what she had to said to him. But she didn't regret it. Not one bit. How could she, when Robin's soul was on the line? She had to protect Robin more than Ted right now. Ted would be fine. He was strong. He'll be fine.

Closing the lid of the first suitcase – and zipping it up. She moved over to the other and did the same. It was time to make sure this apartment was stress free. Walking out from the room she found Barney leaning against the door of her and Marshall's bedroom. His eyes raised and he nodded. Turning he went back into the bedroom – closing the door behind him.

Lily bit her lip as she moved towards the front door. Marshall opened it and waited for his wife to walk to him. She silently handed him the suitcases and looked at saw Ted's glare.

"Just tell me when _he _is gone. I highly doubt that he'll leave her side. Afraid that I'll come and barricade the door against him." Ted said in a hard soft voice. "But tell him for me, that as soon as Robin is no longer bed ridden – than he's no longer allowed near him. Tell him that he and I are no longer bro's. That I'm through with him." With that he turned and stormed down the hallway.

"I'll be back later." Marshall leaned down and kissed her wet cheek. "It's going to be fine. I'll stay with Ted until he cools down."

Lily closed the door after watching her husband follow their angry friend down the hall. She knew that Marshall wouldn't be back that night. Barney had put Marshall's clothes in Ted's room. That was what the second suitcase was for. Her husband. She locked the door and leaned against it. Her arms wrapped around her waist as she stared with tears rolling down her cheeks at the wall with the twin sabers hanging on it.

**THE HOTEL**

"I don't need you to babysit me, Marshall. I very well know that you want to be back home in Lily's arms. Don't let me keep you." Ted said sitting on one of the twin beds. "I'm the one band from my own home – not you."

"I'm not leaving you, man." Marshall said with arms folded across his chest and a compassionate look on his face.

"I'm going to bring as many women here as possible. I'm going to get laid. Big time laid. I"m going to be laid more than _he _had! I'm going to beat his two hundred list within a week." Ted glared. "You are just going to watch me." A sly grin came to his lips. "You owe me after all the times you and Lily fucked while I was in the same room."

"We have said we were sorry a million times, Ted. We will continue to say we are sorry." Marshall said in a tired voice.

Ted stood to his feet and walked to the door. "I'm off to get my first -" He suddenly saw a fist coming to his face. He didn't even brother to lift his hands in defense. He just allowed the blackness to over wash him as he felt his head hit the floor.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
